


French Kisses

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Face-Fucking, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has plans to make this flight seem shorter, even if Bruce is intent on working.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	French Kisses

Bruce had spent half the flight to France working on business proposals for the Wayne Enterprises International meeting he and Dick would be attending later that week, leaving Dick to work on Batman International projects.

Dick had gotten bored with that about three hours ago.

And a bored Dick Grayson was a dangerous Dick Grayson.

“Bruce,” Dick said, for the twenty-third time, this time draping himself over Bruce’s shoulders.

“Dick. I still have work to do.”

“Bruuuuuce!”

Without breaking his concentration, Bruce removed Dick’s arms from around his neck and went back to typing. Dick slumped back in a seat, frowning. This was not how he’d wanted this trip to go.

Then, Dick got an idea.

An awful idea.

Dick got a wonderful, awful idea.

Grinning, Dick slipped down to the floor, walking on his knees around Bruce’s seat and table. Bruce seemed to be paying him no attention, so Dick worked his way beneath the tabletop. It was a slightly uncomfortable fit, but it gave him full access to what he wanted.

Which was Bruce.

His hands on his knees, Dick leaned forward and planted a kiss over Bruce’s cock, just where the tip of it pressed against the cloth of his trousers.

Bruce didn’t move.

Dick kissed it again.

Above him, he heard Bruce swallow. Dick smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. This time, he opened his mouth, resting his lips around the head of Bruce’s cock. Lightly tonguing the very tip, Dick pressed forward until he could gently suckle the head through Bruce’s pants.

Bruce spread his legs, but otherwise didn’t move. In fact, Dick could hear him still working up above.

Well, if Bruce wanted to play it like that, Dick could, too.

Undoing the plastic zipper of Bruce’s trousers with his teeth, Dick nosed and tongued his way to free Bruce’s hardening cock. Dick licked the underside, pulling it into his mouth as it stiffened.

Above him, Bruce wasn’t missing a beat, his fingers still rhythmically tapping on the keyboard. In fact, too rhythmically. Almost as though he was typing out a single word over and over again.

Like a typewriter, each Wayne Enterprises keyboard had a unique sound to each key. It was such a tiny difference, no one really noticed it, except enthusiasts. Dick, while not an enthusiast per se, was a Bat, and had been trained to learn the sounds of their keyboards.

Bruce was typing the same word:

“Deeper.”

Dick smiled. All right, then. He would go deeper.

In one swift motion, Dick swallowed Bruce’s cock down to the root.

Bruce’s thighs twitched, sandwiching Dick’s head between them, holding him still. Dick slowly bobbed his head, swirling his tongue around the underside of Bruce’s cock. His cock tickled the back of Dick’s throat, not so long to gag him, but thick enough to make Dick’s jaw protest.

Bruce finally stopped typing and Dick mentally cheered for himself. Job well done, Grayson. He pulled back only for a large hand to settle firmly on the back of his head and force him down again.

A second hand landed on his head and soon Bruce was fucking Dick’s face with such intensity that Dick had to brace his hands on Bruce’s knees. Finally, Bruce yanked Dick off his cock, stroking himself to completion on Dick’s face. He guided Dick forward, using his cock to smear his cum across Dick’s cheeks and mouth.

Sliding his seat back, Bruce pulled Dick up onto his lap. He grabbed Dick’s chin, turning his face back and forth to admire him.

“Are you satisfied now?” he asked.

Dick whined. He was achingly hard.

Bruce thumbed over Dick’s face, rubbing Dick’s swollen lips until he opened his mouth and gently sucked on Bruce’s thumb.

“Such a good boy,” Bruce said, kissing the corner of Dick’s mouth. “You always know how to please me. Even when you are a brat.”

Dick rocked his hips against Bruce, desperate for Bruce to touch his cock.

“You didn’t ask permission, though,” Bruce scolded, pushing his thumb deeper into Dick’s mouth. “You know you shouldn’t interrupt me when I’m working.” He kissed Dick’s temple. “But I can’t stay mad at you.”

Dick squirmed until Bruce’s hand landed hard on his hip, freezing him in place. Bruce’s lips brushed his ear.

“I love you so much, Dick.”

That did it. Dick shuddered as his climax ripped through him, crying out.

Bruce removed his hand from Dick’s mouth and held him close, keeping Dick still as he rode out his orgasm. Finally, Dick collapsed, boneless, against his chest.

Bruce smiled at him. “OK. You have my attention now. Happy?”

Dick looked up, his eyes bleary but beaming. “More than happy.”

Bruce shook his head, chuckling. “Tell you what? If you really need my attention that bad, why don’t you warm my cock while I finish working, hmm?”

Dick straightened up, smiling so wide Bruce worried his face would crack, and kissed him deeply. When they finally parted, panting, Bruce cupped Dick’s face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said. Lowering his voice, although they were the only two passengers, he added, “And when I’m done, I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk. After all, we’ve still got a lot of flight ahead of us.”


End file.
